


The Adventures of the Seeta Squad

by honeybearbee



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: A group of six meet up in a small town inn and set off to fight some things (and try not to die a lot)





	The Adventures of the Seeta Squad

**Author's Note:**

> italics="authors" notes that are draconic so most of her companions can't read it//bold=draconic
> 
> this is my characters journal of the game i'm currently playing with my friends! :D the first (second) chapter will be the longest because i didn't start writing it down until a few sessions in (but i have forgotten all the little details, oops). i'll add in the correct dates when the DM gets back to me.
> 
> obviously not everything we do is in here because it's from my characters perspective and she can't be everywhere. i'll also be updating this as i show it to my group & they can add anything i've forgotten.

After a long travel, I made it to a **chaorkartel** at a town called Creagan. There I met a strong group of people; an elf, a human, a smaller human, a cat-person who had a human with her. _All humans look the same to me, to be honest._ As we were sitting there eating and kind of talking to each other, another human burst in. He lived in the town and said that some more townspeople had been taken by **petisses** of all things.

All six of us went to see the mayor, who agreed to pay us if we looked for the people. We agreed. It was then I learned the small human, Morgan, was an actual. _Must protect her._

First we went into a cave thing, we almost died a lot, found a scary artifact that the male human destroyed, saved a town-human, and went back to Creagan. There we met up with an old witchy lady, who I stayed far away from, got supplies and headed back out to find the rest of the humans.

While out, I learned that my new party was, and still is, GARBAGE at surviving in the wild. The elf, Sylaurin, is strong with good eyes, especially at night. The cat, Moon, is great with potions and has good eyesight, also helpful for nighttime. The humans, Vik and Ciprys, not so good at anything outdoors. _Morgan is absolute trash at everything, but she's mine now, so it's okay._

Eventually, we found some **petisses** and wolves. We almost died. A lot. Again. I made friends with a bear! _Good bear, 10/10, would friend again._

Also, new friends are a squeamish bunch. _Probably have never been in a war._ They don't seem to understand that me "eating" bones, isn't really eating, but crunching leftover bits to scare off living enemies. _Nesgar taught me that and it works every time._ I won't do it in front of them again. I'll wait until their backs are turned.

One **petisse** survived and we made it tell us where we could find the people to save them. However, the **henich** tricked us, so Ciprys killed him. _Stabby human is stabby._

On the plus side, I got a cat! Her name is Eshhime. May for short, for the humans to say since they can't wrap their tongues around the name, but I always call her Hime. _I usually have her protect Morgan when I can._

Finally, after killing A LOT of **petisses** and almost dying ( _We almost die a lot. Especially Syl, who gets almost killed by wolves all the time)_ , we met Seeta, a good **petisse** who wanted to help. She said I'm her chief now, which is pretty awesome. I made sure that stabby human (Ciprys) didn't stab her. Seeta helped us navigate the network of tunnels we stumbled into.

After many battles, we get to the Kobold Queen, as others have called her. She prayed to a Dark God and managed to kill some villagers before we were able to interrupt the ritual. We killed her and freed the villagers left alive. They told us that a fat man helped the **petisses** take the villagers. The only fat man we could all think of was the mayor. **Aithyas.**

The group won't let me live and become the new kobold queen, so we leave. As we step outside, we are greeted by an ogre and a company of men. The **pothoc** ogre said that HE saved the villagers, when we clearly did. They were right behind us, hiding. Vic killed the ogre in an amazing way, while the rest of us mop up the others, then leave the bodies behind as we head back to town.

When we get back, we talk to a ton of people ( _and it's kind of boring by the gods)_ , including the captain of the guard. Her and the old mage lady help us confront the mayor. He folded very easily under very little pressure, especially when we showed him Seeta. We got loot, praise, and then sleep, in that order. _BONUS: Seeta is now mine as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations: from http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Draconic_dictionary  
> chaorkartel (tavern)  
> petisse/petisses (kobold/kobolds)  
> vrak (child)  
> henich (bastard)  
> Aithyas (shit)  
> pothoc (stupid)

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Nieniin (me!): Female, Dragonborn, Ranger  
> Morgan: Female, Human (young), Bard  
> Ciprys: Female, Human, Rogue  
> Sylaurin: Male, Elf, Fighter  
> Vik: Male, Human (young), Templar  
> Moon: Female, Tabaxi (young), Artificer  
> Seeta: Female, Kobold, Wizard


End file.
